Rhodesia
"Here's the story of Rhodesia, A land both fair and great. On 11th of November An independent state. This was much against the wishes Of certain governments, Whose leaders tried to break us down, To make us all repent. But we're all Rhodesians And we'll fight through thick and thin. We'll keep our land a free land, Stop the enemy coming in. We'll keep them north of the Zambezi 'Til that river's running dry. This mighty land will prosper For Rhodesians never die."'' ''-Clem Tholet, from his song: "Rhodesians Never Die" Rhodesia is a nationalist Republic with its leader being BigBuilderMcgee. It was founded on April 12th, 2017. History Rhodesia started as a small base, founded by BigBuilderMcGee, and established initially as a libertarian-ruled Republic. The faction was made to replicate the original country of Rhodesia, a white-dominated African country with better life status compared to the rest of the African continent. Ironically, Rhodesia was set in a snowy biome, inside of a small hill. On April 13th, 2017, Rhodesia got its second founding member: FifthFlight, the first conservative member of the group. Even with clashing ideals, the two members had no real issues one with another and swore alliance against the left-leaning groups instead. Eventually, McGee changed his ideals to match those of the blue corner. Rhodesia had a quick growth in farms and material, albeit in a very limited space. Both Rhodesia and Fasces were the first two factions to welcome the Emperor of Solvada to the server, responsible of the creation of the Imperial Coalition of Nations in the future. Rhodesia's Early Exposure Rhodesia's safety was short-lived in the server, however. By unknown means, Kansan00, revealed the coordinates to Rhodesia without a known reason. Many consider that this was autism-fueled, and therefore, Kansan was just being a faggot for no reason. At the time of the reveal, Kansan was being housed by Fasces, under the lead of Sander207. Sander was quick to realize that Kansan's actions were evil and senseless. Sander slayed and removed Kansan from his faction, expelling Kansan from the blue corner, for him to flee and later join a communist group. MInutes after the base coordinates were leaked, safety measures were taken by the members. During an attempt to desync the nether portal of Rhodesia's base, three men from the Freeland faction were found lurking around Rhodesia's coords. Due to the turmoil of the coordinate reveal, Rhodesia slayed the roamers in act of defense. The members of Freeland were angered by the removal of their belongings and demanded Rhodesia to respond for their actions. After a small trial, Freeland was given what could be rescued, and swore to ally with Rhodesia to avoid any future conflicts. The Birth of the ICN The reveal of the coordinates was a detonantor for many events in the server. One of the primary ones was the bond formed between Rhodesia and Solvada, which later led to the alliance of all main authoritarian-right factions. This union was named the Imperial Coalition of Nations, and it's main goal was to protect all the blue factions from the red menace. It was also established to solidify the hunt and elimination of Kansan, who became KoS for all of the blue factions. The Espionage Against SSR Kansan, exiled from the coalition, became communist and joined the Socialist Soviet Republic. At the time, Kansan was still proliferating Rhodesia's coords in an attempt to have Rhodesia under attack by the right leaning groups. Due to this threat, McGee made his partner, Fifth, a temporal leader and sought to pursue Kansan. He disguised as a communist convert and Kansan was stupid enough to let him in. This led to the reveal of the coords to the SSR's base. McGee was also reported to sabotage and burn part of the inner wall of the base. McGee was quickly pursued and expelled. Solvada gave him a place to stay safe from threats while waiting for Fifth to return him his previous role in the faction. The First SSR Raid With SSR's coords revealed, the ICN was quick to act in their first raid to the red group, under the reason that they had Kansan in their ranks and still spouting the coords to Rhodesia in chat. This was recognized as exposure, and therefore as an ill threat to Rhodesia's safety. The raid resulted in members of the SSR being slaughtered. Along with them, Kansan was slaughtered at least four confirmed times by Fifth and two confirmed times by McGee. The raid, however, wasn't pretty successful in terms of loot or destruction. This angered the members of the SSR, who decided to take the case to trial. Due to both parties hosting a criminal on their groups (and Kansan being responsible for the reveal of the SSR), Kansan was exiled yet again. Rhodesia wasn't left scott-free. The leader, BigBuilderMcGee was declared a Kill-On-Sight target by the red group. Later, terms were set regarding McGee's transit, lowering his penalty to be only KoS if left alone and armed. McGee wouldn't be able to transit around SSR lands without a member of another faction of the ICN following him. This settled a truce between the two groups. Rhodesia's Migration With Rhodesia being one of the few bases to be vulnerable due to their coords reveal, the whole base was quickly moved to a new place further in the map. A temporal spot was set at first, but there was a second reveal quickly after because a primitivist memelord followed behind them. Kansan allied to this memelord and rumors say he infiltrated their underground base. A second move was planned and the memelord was killed. Rhodesia settled down in some other place, hidden and silent for a short while. The Dissolution of the ICN At the time of settling down, Solvada was suffering from a mayor threat from a new rebel faction in the server called the People's Government of New Russia. Rhodesia made themselves present to defend Solvada along with the rest of the coalition. However, due to some bad decisions and heavy turmoil with the rest of the CSS, Ricarius had to accept negotiation terms with the CSS. Their demands were exiling McGee from the Coalition. Ricarius refused and decided to disband the ICN instead. Rhodesia eventually broke some ties with Solvada. FifthFlight abandoned Rhodesia shortly after. McGee was left alone. Current Happenings It is currently unknown what affiliation does Rhodesia have to Solvada, on any other blue dominated faction. It is shrouded in mystery where did McGee and Fifth went.